Nursery Rhymes - Sherlock Style
by Ruby Casablanca
Summary: The classic nursery rhymes you know and love remastered to the series Sherlock. Requests are most welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't know if this has been done before or not, but I am on a huge Sherlock poetry kick and I literally thought of seven of these on the spot at like, two in the morning. I hope you enjoy them :) Requests, for once, are welcome seeing as though I will eventually run out of ideas.

* * *

Hickory Dickory Dock

Hickory Dickory Dock

The doctor ran down the block

Caught up in the chase

At a blinding pace

Following after Sherlock


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock and the Fiddle

Hey diddle diddle

Sherlock played the fiddle

To help him clear his mind.

John rolled his eyes

To see such a sport

Thinking there were much worse things he could find.


	3. Chapter 3

Patty Cake

Patty cake patty cake,

Baker Street man,

Solve me a case as fast as you can!

Deduce it and crack it as soon as it can be,

And put it in a file for Lestrade and me!


	4. Chapter 4

John be Nimble

John be nimble,

John be quick,

John avoid the arrow's prick.

John ducked low,

John ducked fast,

John ducked under, the threat has passed.


	5. Chapter 5

Frère John

Are you sleeping?

Are you sleeping?

John Watson!

John Watson!

Can't you hear the case call?

No time to waste at all?

Ding Ding Dong!

Come along!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And here starts the downward descent into Reichenbach Falls feels...of course I have about six really angsty poems after this point. You've been warned in advance!

And just to let you know, anyone who sent me ideas, like for Mycroft and Little Miss Muffet and Irene rhymes, rest assured I have made them all! Just be patient as I must post the others I previously made first! And please, keep on sending them! I love writing these!

* * *

Twinkle Twinkle

Twinkle twinkle little crook,

Man who goes by Richard Brook.

Up above London so high,

Waiting for Sherlock to fly.

Twinkle twinkle criminal lord,

Soon you will settle your score.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And it has begun...might change my mind and stagger the sad with some cute...but it won't stop me from posting all four super depressing Little Boy Blue rhymes in a row. Sorry not sorry :) Love you all, and thank you so much for your support and love!

* * *

John and Sherlock

John and Sherlock

Ran down the block

To catch a criminal master.

Sherlock fell down

And broke his crown

No more happily ever after.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Someone asked for Irene, and another for Little Miss Muffet, so they shall receive :)

* * *

Little Miss Adler

The cunning Miss Adler

Had quite a hand for

Causing both chaos and bliss.

Until a certain detective

Ruined her cold perspective

Leaving not even a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Because I had to use the same rhyme for both of these amazing women right?

* * *

Little Miss Hooper

Little Miss Hooper

Was quite a trooper

For playing dear Sherlock's game.

Until one certain request

Toppled all of the rest

And caused her far too much pain.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And so the angst begins...muahahahah!

* * *

Little Boy Blue

Little boy blue come tell me your tale.

A story so sad, leave out no detail.

Why is your joy – your life – so lost?

Oh what did you lose, what was the cost?

Will you join him then and let your soul fly?

For if you do, your tears may dry.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, two out of four...and probably my least favorite of the bunch. But I liked it enough to post it :)

* * *

Broken Boy Blue

Broken boy blue, lost and forlorn,

You've no purpose left but to take ridicule and scorn.

Where is he now, the man you loved best?

Who took you in, mended you, and gave you rest?

Will your love be worth the sacrifice he made?

Or was this love always meant to fade?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Three for four. The next one will be a little different...

* * *

Little John Blue

Little John blue, come tell me is it true,

That the man who leapt was closest to you?

Why did he fly, oh why did he go?

Why did he leave, oh didn't he know?

Who will stay now, surely not I?

For I cannot ease the tears that you cry.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: T'is the last of the angst...for now! But no, lots more...fluff?...to come. I guess that's what you call not-angst. Thank you so much for the ideas and reviews! You all are amazing, truly :)

* * *

Little Boy Blue (SH)

Little boy blue, come and take your bow.

The fight's been fought; it's all over now.

But where will you go now that the journey is done?

Will you go back home or find elsewhere to run?

Will there be anyone left to see your return?

For you didn't even leave one bridge unburned.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: A more obscure verse to the rhyme "Little Jack Horner". I had two of these, and the other really much better represents the rhyme, but I loved this one a lot too and couldn't choose so I am posting them both. And for the record, NOTHING RHYMES WITH MYCROFT! I gave up after a bit on that one :)

* * *

Little Mycroft Holmes

The eldest Holmes child,

Stood furthest from wild,

And was very quite proper and trim.

He never swore nor shout,

Until his brother came about,

And he saw his life change on a whim.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: And now for the actual, more rhyme-like version of Little Jack Horner...and even I will admit that this poem makes me laugh every time I read it :) Enjoy!

* * *

Little Mycroft Holmes (Pt.2)

The eldest Holmes brother,

Pestered his mother,

About eating a Christmas cake.

But she put up a fight,

So he snuck down in the night,

Grabbing as many as he could take.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: An semi-angsty, super-short rhyme set to "Shoemaker Shoemaker", just in case it wasn't that clear :)

* * *

Doctor Doctor 

Doctor doctor mend my heart,

Please will you help; it will not start.

It will not start, though to you I'm fine,

For your heart bears more weight than mine.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Another quick, less-angsty rhyme to "Shoemaker shoemaker", just in case it wasn't clear :)

* * *

Doctor, Doctor

Doctor doctor mend my mind,

For I need to find the clues inside.

The clues inside, they hold the key,

To unraveling this mystery.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Someone requested that I do a rhyme with the cabbie to "There was a Crooked Man", so they shall receive! And just to let you know, I am still actively working on requests. I believe I still have the Hounds Henry Knight one to do, as well as a reunion and scarf rhyme as well (that one's been giving me a headache, but I shall prevail!). Every other request has been typed up, just wait for it to be posted :)

I'll get off my soapbox now, so please enjoy this rhyme! I love you amazing people!

* * *

Crooked

There was a crooked little cabbie who drove London's crooked little aisles,

Who had a crooked little mind for he could only live a little while.

He killed for a crooked little man who ran a crooked little show,

But he was ended by the power of the crooked soldier's blow.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay, so I'm gonna be biased here and say that this is my favorite rhyme of all of them so far. Like no joke, this is my rhyme love-child. I hope you like it as much as I do, and please, keep sending in your wonderful ideas! (Old Mother Hubbard with Mrs. Hudson just fyi)

* * *

Old Mrs. Hudson

Old Mrs. Hudson,

Was never fond of her husband,

And hated the games that he'd play.

But one fateful introduction,

Led to one quick deduction,

And the poor dog, he got locked away.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: You know that totally horrible feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when one of your favorite fanfics is about to break your heart and you know it is going to wreck you to the point of no return? Yeah...I'm there at the moment...

But anyway...I finally did it! The scarf has been rhymed to My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean!

* * *

My Scarf

My scarf, it lies over my shoulder,

My scarf, it lies upon my chest,

My scarf, it wears thinner and older,

But to my scarf none can contest.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: A quick few liner because I was on a kick and who doesn't love Moriarty?

* * *

Row Your Boat

Row row row your boat,

Quickly down the Thames!

Merrily merrily merrily merrily,

Life is but your game!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Someone requested a poem about Henry Knight, and so they shall receive! This is to the rhyme Requiem, an obscure one :)

* * *

Requiem For Henry Knight

There was a young man of old Baskerville,

Who had lots of money and time to kill.

But when comments arose,

About the obsession he chose,

He cried, "The hound, it's real! It's real!"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I couldn't decide which HOUND poem I liked better, so I decided to post both (though I think I am leaning towards this one) :) So, **abutterflymind**, you get two for one! Yay!

The rhyme is 'I'll Tell You a Story'.

* * *

I'll Tell You a Fright

I'll tell you a fright,

About Henry Knight,

And the monstrous beast that he faced.

I'll tell you another,

About the death of his father,

Two mysteries now interlaced.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I feel as if there isn't enough information out there about John's experiences in Afghanistan, so here's a rhyme to 'Snowflakes' to shed some light on the situation :)

* * *

Afghanistan

The soldiers are falling, by ones and by twos.

There's blood on my jacket and blood on my shoes.

There's blood in the desert and blood in the dunes.

There's blood everywhere as we walk through these ruins.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Skull needs some love!

* * *

High On the Mantle

High on the mantle rose a moan

It came from a skull of human bone

"Oh my master, he looks so alone,

With no one here to love him!"

Much later someone new appeared

A doctor with a shining career

"Yes, this will do," the skull cheered

"Now there's someone here to love him."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: The rhyme of the day is 'A Strange Old Woman'! Sorry but these are getting angsty again...I just can't stay away!

* * *

There Was a Young Man

There was a young man, and what do you think?

He lived solely to be pushed to the brink;

Out on the edge was his only lifestyle,

No wonder he only lived a short while.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Sherlock's fall to the rhyme 'A Moon Song'. I'm really sort of on an obscure rhyme kick. If anyone is ever interested in where I am finding these rhymes, I use nurseryrhymes . com (without the spaces; FF is just really dumb about that). I never knew so many existed!

And I know that Sherlock didn't really jump off of an awning per say, but it rhymed and was close enough, so let's just go with it...please? ;)

* * *

A Funeral Song  


Who met his end on the floor?

A man with too much to live for.

One bleak winter morning

Without any warning,

And, shedding a tear, jumped off of an awning

To meet his end on the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: The violin needs some love too, even if this is super-angsty...the rhyme is 'In Marble Walls'.

* * *

In Haunted Walls

In haunted walls plastered with white,

Lined with paper printed dark as night,

Within a flat of abandoned clutter,

Lies a violin that does not mutter.

No fingers are left to pluck at the strings,

So the instrument no longer sings.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: The very loyal and awesome ObservationofTrifles requested this rhyme a little ways back, so she shall recieve! The rhyme is 'Three Men in a Tub'!

* * *

Risk

Tisk tisk tisk,

Three men took a risk,

And who do you think they be?

The detective, the soldier,

And Mr. Holmes the older,

They lost in the end, all three.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Someone requested an Anderson poem a while back, so here it is :) Just in case you all are wondering how I do requests, I post all of my rhymes in the order I wrote them, so if I have five rhymes made up when I write your request, then those five rhymes will be posted before the request. That's just how I do things...a little weird, I know, but it helps me stay organized :)

Off my soapbox again, the rhyme is 'A Wise Old Owl'. I still love you all, and don't stop being awesome or sending requests! Even if the rhyme's already been done, I'll do one again if you want. It's a nice challenge :)

* * *

Anderson

A daft young man once worked for the Yard,

The more crimes he cleaned up, the more he stood guard,

The more he stood guard, the more spiteful he became,

And in anger brought the Great Detective to shame.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Okay guys, this is it. I am officially out of rhymes, which was why the delay on this one was so long. So, if any of you have any lingering rhymes that you are aching to read, please let me know, or I fear that this may be the end. And if it is, well, at least these rhymes will leave on a bittersweet note :)

Thank you all for your time, support, love, and dedication. Without you, I doubt that this story wouldn't be nearly as big as it has become now :)

* * *

Come to the Window

Come to the window

My John, to me

And look at the ghost

You're sure that you see.

There's fear in your eyes

And hope in your heart

You want to stay calm

But you're falling apart.

And three little words

Ring out through the flat

When your rage breaks my face

I hear, "You little prat!"

* * *

A/N#2: Haha! And you thought it was going to be romantic...yeah sorry :) I love Johnlock as much as the next person but this was just irresistible! Another obscure rhyme was used to sponsor this reunion: Come to the Window.

Au Revoir!


End file.
